Vehicles are complex machines which, as a rule, are controlled by using numerous programs. To adapt various programs of a respective vehicle to current needs of a respective user or to a current situation of the vehicle or to update respective programs already present in the vehicle to a current status, the vehicle must be brought to a technician who transfers respective modified programs to the vehicle.
In the German patent document DE 10 2005 058 366 A1, a method is disclosed in which data to be transferred to a vehicle are identified with an identification code.
European patent document EP 1 516 292 B1 relates to a vehicle-related telematics service with a wireless interface for activating a functionality of a vehicle.
In European patent document EP 518 383 B1, a method for remote diagnosis or remote control of a vehicle is disclosed.
US American patent application US 2005/0068191 A1 discloses a vehicle with a control device to which data are to be transferred by means of a wireless interface.
A method for distributing data among a number of users is disclosed in US American patent document US 2014/0082470 A1.
A method for transferring contents to an entertainment system of a vehicle is disclosed in US American patent document US 2015/0032800 A1.